


tangled feelings

by yorit1



Series: sterek week [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boss Derek Hale, Businessman Derek Hale, M/M, Rich Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: Stiles starts a new job at Hale Industries. When he meets his new boss he finds out that he is his soulmate. Things get complicated from there. Will they be able to work out what to do?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: sterek week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984933
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	tangled feelings

Stiles is starting his first day at Hale Industries. He got a great position out of college he was working in the department with the Chief Creative Officer. Stiles got his dream job, and that’s all that matters.  
Stiles is there and because it is an important creative position the big boss wants to meet him and make sure he will not mess up. Stiles walks into the office that says CCO Derek Hale and breathes in deeply.  
Stiles sees the most beautiful man he has ever met. And his heart rate spikes. His hands are trembling, and he is getting agitated. But also this feeling of safety and security and warmth. ‘Shit’ stiles think. His new boss is his soulmate. How can he be so lucky and so unlucky at the same time?  
Derek looked up and saw his new employee. He smelt his sent, and he felt this instant attraction. Derek knew that soulmates were rare, but he no longer believed in them after what Kate did to him when he was sixteen. He is feeling this pull to his new employee, but he must stop it at once. This Stiles works for him, and he must be manipulating him in some way. Maybe he is some sort of golddigger trying to get to the Hale fortune. Derek will never fall victim to someone else who makes him believe that soulmates are real. The pull is fake, Derek will make this Stiles quit, so he never has to see him again.   
“Hi, I’m Stiles,” Stiles said with a charming smile and held his hand out to shake Derek’s.   
“Derek,” He said in a gruff voice as he shook his hand.   
They both felt this spark go up their spine and this warm feeling in their belly. They felt their heartbeat speed up slightly. Everything that was said when you meet your soulmate.   
‘Shit’, they both thought at the same time for different reasons.   
“You wanted to meet with me?” Stiles said in his best and most professional voice.   
“We need you to make the art and design for the newest campaign. You were vetted as an expert for the team to work with. I like to oversee all new employees and all work that is done in my department. Are we clear? You are to report to me for anything. This is a serious job, and failure is not an option. Failure will rest solely on you, and if you fail, you will be fired. Are we clear?” Derek said in a harsh boss voice.  
Stiles nodded quietly. His new boss was not only his soulmate but also a dick.   
“Dismissed,” Derek said as he barely looked at Stiles.   
Stiles went to his workspace and sat down. His first day at work was a nightmare. Hopefully, it will go better. How come he always attracted bad luck, Stiles did not know. 

It was Stiles second day in the office and Stiles wanted to make sure that he got to work early. His boss hated him for some reason, even though they were soulmates. He wanted to be the best employee that he could be; he could not be fired; this was his first job. Stiles was pressing the button to the elevator.   
It arrived finally, but not surprising at al Derek was already there. Stiles entered the elevator and looked up at Derek. He saw his beautiful eyes and they glared at him. Hopefully, they will mot be stuck in this elevator long it is getting a bit awkward.   
Suddenly, they heard a clang and the power went off. The elevator was stuck. This was bad.   
“Shit,” Stiles said, and then looked at Derek with deer in the headlight eyes when he realised he swore in front of his boss.   
Derek saw those beautiful amber eyes look up at him. He had never seen such beauty in his life. ‘No Derek focus,” He thought to himself. He is a disruption and golddigger, and this siren will not trap him. He needed to call for backup so they can be rescued.   
Derek pulled out his phone, but there was no reception. No one else would be here for half an hour. Why was Derek always so unlucky.   
“You have reception?” Derek asked in a rough voice.  
“No, I have no reception,” Stiles said nervously.   
Stiles sat down on the floor and decided just to sit and wait until they were rescued.   
“So what do you do in your free time, you know for fun?” Stiles babbled nervously.   
Derek glared at him. Stiles was just trying to get more information out of him as Kate did. He is making him think that they are soulmates. Derek is an adult now and will not be caught out like he was when he was a teenager.  
“Okay, no questions, why are you such a sourwolf?” Stiles asked.   
“Ha?” Derek asked.   
“You know just glaring at me all the time, what crawled up your ass? I’m just trying to make conversation, pass time, and you look constipated. What have I done? I know it’s not ideal us being soulmates, with you being my boss and all, but why are you looking at me like you hate me?”   
“WE ARE NOT SOULMATES,” Derek yelled.   
“Woah okay, I know I know its a shock that we have a soulmate since they are so rare, but there is nothing to worry about. I know I’m not an ideal match, but we are meant to be, can’t you feel it?” Stiles said  
“I will not fall prey to your tricks.” Derek let out accidentally.   
Stiles got up to try to move closer to Derek, but he tripped over himself and fell, he nocked Derek down as well and ended up falling on top of him.   
Derek was looking up into Stiles beautiful eyes. His heart was beating fast, and he lost his breath. His heart was telling him that they were soulmates, but his head was telling him that soulmates did not exist.   
“I’m so sorry,” Stiles said.   
Derek could not handle being in such proximity to Stiles anymore. He did not know what was going on. He was in so much turmoil. How could something feel so right and so good, but also make him so anxious and nervous? Derek needed them to fix the elevators soon so he could get away and figure things out for himself.   
Stiles got off of Derek and blushed. Stiles had never felt anything like that before in his life. His heart was beating faster, and there were electric sparks everywhere he touched Derek. Stiles knew that they were soulmates. The problem was that Derek was refusing it. The second problem was Derek was his boss. He would just have to act as professional as possible and hope that he does not get fired. Maybe having a soulmate is not all it is cracked up to be.   
The power went back on, and the elevator powered up. They would be out of here soon.   
When they both got to their floor, they both went in their direction, needing some space. 

Derek was working hard when he heard a knock on his door. He saw Laura at the door and knew that she would not leave.   
“Derek, we need to talk?”  
Derek looked up at her and glared. Nothing good ever happened when a family member said those words to him.   
“I heard you met your soulmate.”  
“I don’t have a soulmate,”  
“Derek, not everyone is Kate. She may have lied and manipulated you when you were a teenager and made you believe you are soulmates. But not everyone is grooming you or using you. Soulmates are real, and they are rare. Do you know how lucky you are that you have a soulmate and that you met them? What Kate did to you was not your fault. Please stop believing that everyone is out there to use you.” Laura said.   
“Well, how could someone who came to work for us be my soulmate. He must be after the Hale name and fortune, why else would he be here and pretend to be my soulmate.”  
“He isn’t pretending anything. I was there when we recruited Stiles, and he is brilliant. Smart and visionary, he is exactly what this department needs. And it seems like he is exactly what you need. If you are soulmates, it must mean that you are made for each other. He will probably compliment you. From what I’ve seen, he is a big talker, and you are quiet, there are probably other ways that the two of you complement each other. Why don’t you give him a chance, ask him out and see what happens. It is not the end of the world.”  
“I’ll think about it,” Derek said in a dismissive tone. He had a lot to think about, and he also had a lot of work to do. 

Derek was walking by where Stiles and his other employees were working on the big project. He was watching Stiles. He was hard at work. He was talking with his whole body, using his hands to help articulate what he was saying. When he laughed, he laughed with his entire body as well. Stiles did not do things by halves. He was putting all of himself into his project and got on well with his coworkers. Maybe Stiles was not Kate. Derek had never seen a more beautiful sight than when Stiles smiled in triumph when he got something right. Stiles was brilliant and beautiful. Soulmate Derek heard his subconscious say. Maybe it was time to stop fighting it and go with his instincts.   
Stile noticed Derek and sat up straight.   
“Boss can I help you.”  
Derek thought what to say, and while he was doing that it looked to Stiles like he was glaring at him.   
The other coworkers noticed the tension between Derek and Stiles and remained quiet. They had never seen soulmates and wanted to see what Derek and Stiles will do next.   
“We have made good headway with this project, and we have the numbers and the art that we want to use for it. We can show you what we have so far if you want to look at it. I hope you like it, boss.” Stiles said nervously.   
“Bring it to my office in five,” Derek said curtly and walked away.   
Stiles was shocked. It was okay if Derek was going to ignore them being soulmates Stiles could live with that, but he did not know what he did to make his boss hate him.   
Stiles arrived in the office five minutes later and showed Derek the art and the numbers that they crunched. Derek reviewed them quietly and dismissed Stiles. Derek had a lot that he needed to check. 

It was the next day, and Derek once again called Stiles into his office. Stiles was nervous. When Derek called him to his office, nothing good ever happened. Stiles did not know if he was ready to be glared at some more. Stiles did not have a choice though and showed up at Derek office.   
“Stiles come in,” Derek said in a professional voice.  
Stile came into the office and sat down. Stiles was starting to sweat. Being close to his soulmate but also being nervous made him so anxious and sweaty.   
“Yes, boss?” Stiles asked.   
“I need to talk to you,” Derek said in a harsh voice.   
“Why did you apply yo Hale Industries?” Derek asked.   
“You have the best department in the country, and are close to home, plus your sister recruited me from college for this department, said I’d be a perfect fit.”  
“Did you know you would be working under me?”  
“I knew it was a possibility, but I didn’t know we would work together, together, I thought you would be the big boss. Honestly, I never thought we would meet.”  
“When did you know that we were soulmates?”   
“When I met you. The feeling was intense. It was like all those romance novels, and films describe the feeling, but even more intense, it was hard to ignore.”   
“You didn’t know before, and you didn’t try to pretend we were soulmates?”  
“Why would I fake soulmates, trust me, I always wanted to work here, and to start my first day with the realisation that the big boss is my soulmate just made things complicated and awkward. I have no idea what I should do. And honestly, I thought that you hated me, so I was willing just to ignore this and move on.” Stiles babbled away.   
“I would like for us to try and get close and see if we can trust each other if that works for you, we will figure things out.”  
“Are you asking me out?”  
“You can come with me tonight, and we can work out what this is and what we want to do with these feelings. Sometimes I want to kiss you, but that scares me, I have never felt such intense feelings in my life.” Derek said.   
“Is that why you kept glaring and being rude to me?” Stiles asked.   
“I thought you were using me, but now I can see that we are soulmates.”  
“But what do we do about the fact that you are my boss. Won’t people care if we get together?” Stiles asked.   
“Laura is working on a solution. She doesn’t want me to give up this rare opportunity. She thinks that I’m lucky. I went over everything in the last 24 hours, and I think she was right, that’s why I want us to try over at my place tonight.” Derek said.   
“Okay, I’ll see you here after work tonight. “ Stiles said and got up to leave.

A few hours later, when the day was over, Stiles was waiting for Derek by his office. Stiles was tapping nervously and was trying to stand still, but he was too nervous. This could change his life forever.   
Stiles saw Derek exit his office and come to meet him.   
“Hi Derek, can I call you that?” Stiles asked.  
“That’s my name,” Derek said.   
The two of them walked to Derek’s car in silence. Stiles looked like he wanted to say something. He also seemed very nervous. Stiles was hoping that they would get to Derek’s house soon so that they could get to whatever this was.   
Stiles nervously fidgeted in the car and tried to turn on the radio. Derek let him. It would make thing easier for both of them.   
Fifteen minutes later they got to a modern Highrise apartment. Derek was in the penthouse. When they got in Stiles was surprised by how lovely Derek’s house was. It was modern and huge, and Stiles could not believe that he was here.   
Derek gestured for stiles to sit on the sofa, Stiles sat down, and Derek sat next to him.   
“I want to try something,” Derek said.   
Derek took his hand and traced it across Stiles’s face. He outlined his lips and everything. Derek wanted to know what it felt like touching him if he would still fill that connection. The connection was even more substantial, and he felt goosebumps and his fingers were tingling where they were touching Stiles.   
“Beautiful.” Derek let out. “Can I kiss you?” Derek asked.   
Stiles nodded, and he sat there while Derek used his hand to move Stiles’s head and tilted it so their lips would meet. Derek felt it instantly. He saw fireworks behind his eyes, and his lips felt warm and tingled. His heart rate was spiking, and he felt this warmth in his stomach. This was different then what it felt like with Kate. This felt real, and he heard his mind say soulmates. Derek knew that he could no longer fight it. This was the most right he had ever felt. Derek could not believe he was kissing his soulmate.   
“Wow,” Stiles said.   
Derek went in for another kiss and another. The two of them enjoying kissing each other and being in each other’s company.   
“We will figure out the rest tomorrow,” Derek said.   
“Okay,” Stiles said in a quiet voice.   
The resumed kissing. Stiles was so happy. Derek was a good kisser, and it was even better because he was kissing his soulmate. Stiles could not believe he was here in this penthouse kissing his soulmate. He was so lucky to have a soulmate and have found him, and they will figure out the rest as they go along.


End file.
